He's Gone Mad...Scientist?
He's Gone Mad...Scientist? is the forteenth episode of Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Synopsis Tank finds a potion that makes him eternally smart, that only has one cure. Tank starts creating crazy machines, and it leads to him getting so smart he believes he can take over the world. After he actually does take over the world, the team must stop him. Can they stop him before it it to late? Major Events *Glasol and his team depart for their quest to find Gwen and Kevin Plot entire gang is standing just outside of their house. Glasol, Omi, Evan, Survive, Tennant, Ancy, Jack, and Ship are carrying backpacks with weeks of supplies in them. Solo: You will not be back for weeks, correct? Glasol: Correct. Weegee: Then be careful. Evan: I'd say the same for you, but King Wiki is locked up in jail. Ancy: Just make sure he doesn't break out. Tank: Oh he won't. We'll be sure of it. Omi: So, then, do we go now? Glasol: We go now... Jack: Good-bye. Bink: Take care! Rex: Good luck! turning around: And we're off. quest-goers turn around and head into the forest. Rex: They're doomed. Bink: Don't say that. They'll be fine. walking in: So what happened again? Solo: Glasol and a bunch of the others just left on a quest to find Gwen and Kevin. Jon: And leave only the six of us to defeat King Wiki? Weegee: Who is behind bars... Jon: I see... Tank: Well, if we're done here, I'll be in my room. walks away. He starts to walk up the stairs to his room, when he sees a meteor through a window in the back of the house. He rushes down the stairs and out the backdoor. He continue to run until he is just under the meteor. The meteor almost hits him, but he jumps to the side and it slides into the ground 50 feet away. He walks up to it and finds that it was not a meteor rather a giant alien sphere. Tank: There's not an Omnitrix inside of this, is there? places his hand on the sphere, which makes it open. Tank: Woah! is a goblet with green liquid inside of it resting on a circular platform. Tank: I wonder what this does. picks up the goblet and takes a sip. Tank: Zesty... lips pucker and after a moment he collapses. Theme Song wakes up and begins to walk back to the house. Tank: Oh, what happened? arrives in his room and looks at a mirror. He notices that his brain has been enlarged. Tank: What the...? rushing in: Tank are you okay? We heard a large... ok then... Tank: My head hurts. appearing: That doesn't look to good. Tank: There was an alien pod, goblet, green liquid... starts to trail of and mumble. appearing: You okay Tank? Tank: Area equals 1/2 times AB sine C. The American Civil War began on April 12, 1861. The six flavors of quarks are up, down, top, bottom, strange, and charm. Jon: Woah calm down. Weegee: I only understoof about half of that. walking in: I understood none of it. Tank: I have solved the problem of the universe. For years, people through that we had to solve our own problems, when really, our problems will solve themselves. walking in: Uh-huh, and that's why you are sitting here with a giant brain. Tank: Actually I prefer to think of it as gigantic. Now if you excuse me, I must conduct some tests. walks out of his room and heads downstairs to the laboratory. Solo: Should we follow him. Bink: I guess so... walk downstairs and enter the laboratory. There are hundreds of robot weapons facing the heroes and a giant vat of green liquid behind them. Tank: No one touches my precious formula. ATTACK! Bink: Well then... forms her Lion hands and feet and charges at the robots. She is able to destroy a bunch of them but eventually they knock her out. Jon: Bink... she will be avenged! uses his Goop powers to destroys many of the robots, but eventually he too is ko'ed. Solo: Come on guys, we need a strategy. Rex: I got one... charge! forms the Rex Ride and charges through a bunch of robots, but eventually he too is ko'ed. Solo: Hasn't this happened before? Weegee: No... Solo: It did when you were gone... Weegee: Sure, and that's why King Wiki had a Mega-Zombie. Solo: Actually yes. Weegee: Solo watch out... robot walks up to Solo and picks him up. The robot throws Solo across the room. Tank: And then there was Weegee. gives Tank an angry stare and then fires lightning at him. A robot jumps in his way and redirects the lightning back at Weegee, which knocks him out. Tank: Yes yes YES! Finally! I will rule the world! runs out of the house and his army of robots follow him. Commercial Tank: This city is mine... Roads: Is there anything I can get you, master? Tank: Yes, there is. A single drop of water from the Eternal Pool, all the way on Community Central. Roads: Of course... runs off. Tank: it feels good to be king. appearing: But fortunately, you are not king, you are only mayor. Tank: Wouldn't you be happy for you're dear friend Tank? appearing: Why should we be happy? appearing: You have destroyed all that is right with the city... appearing: Never again will it be normal. appearing: So I guess that means it's up to us to solve the problems. Tank: Never. puts on a vest with four syringes near his back. There is a pressure valve in his hand. He squeezes the valve and the syringes empty into his bloodstream. Not only does this make him smarter, but he has engineered it to make him stronger as well. Tank: Let's do this. jumps at Jon and punches him through a wall. Solo takes a ninja pole and starts swinging it at Tank. Tank grabs the other end of the pole and uses it to throw Solo across the room. Rex forms the Smack Hands and starts throwing punches at Tank, but each one is blocked by his own punch. Weegee fires some lightening at Tank, which makes his roll across the room. Jon uses his Eatle powers and also fires electricity at Tank. Solo changes into Rath and holds Tank down. Bink: What now? Solo: I guess I didn't think things through. kicks Solo high into the sky across the city. Tank: No, you didn't. Now leave or be exiled. Weegee: Yes sir! Bink, Rex, and Jon leave the room. The camera cuts to Solo flying through the sky. Solo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! lands on Roads, who is near the Eternal Pool. Solo: Oh, good to see you Roads. Roads: Please tell me you beat Tank. Solo: No... looks at the Eternal Pool. Solo: But I think I know what to do... Commercial Jon, Rex, and Bink are sitting in a jail cell. Jon: How could Tank have beaten us? Rex: We did the exact same thing that we did against him last time... Bink: We split up. Weegee: Wait, last time? Jon: Yeah, what are you talking about? Rex: You weren't there, Jon. Bink: And you were on your "quest," which you still haven't told us anything about. Weegee: None of the information I found was true, and if it was, then it wasn't important anyway. But I think I managed to defeat on King Wiki's lackies. Jon: Well that's good right? Weegee: Yeah... bursting in, holding a bottle filled with water from the Eternal Pool: Guys, look what I have! Bink: A fancy bottle of water? Rex: A boring bottle of water? making quotation marks with his hands: Apple juice? is silent. Solo: No, no, and ew! It's not just water, it's water from the Eternal Pool. Weegee: Which we can use to reverse engineer the Brain Potion? Solo: Exactly! montage is shown of Solo and Weegee working on different chemicals with the Brian Potion, the Eternal Water, and some other stuff. In the end, they have a glowing red concoction. Jon: Hope this works! Rex: Hey Tank, get over here, you have to see this! Bink: Weegee is trying to escape! appearing: Not on my watch he isn't Jon: Look, he's over there. spinning around: Where? tackles Tank and makes him drink the red liquid. Tank's brain soon shrinks back to normal size. Tank: What happened? Weegee: This brain potion, and by the way, I think it was making you dumber, you completely forgot that I could teleport. Tank: My head hurts. passes out. Jon: Well, that wraps that up. Bink: Sure does. Rex: Well then, I'm leaving. Jon: Same. Bink: See ya! Jon, and Rex walk away. Weegee: Well, that another successful threat averted. Solo: We need to talk about something. Weegee: What is it? Solo: Bad news I found out from Roads... Weegee: Oh no. Solo: King Wiki escaped last night... Weegee: A problem for another day. Solo: Yes, but with our short forces. Weegee: When you're troops go missing, what do you do? Solo: I don't know. Weegee: You get more. End Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd